Out of the Closet
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: Everyone has secrets that are dying to be told, but why do some secrets come out in the most unexpected ways? [MULTIPLE PAIRINGS]
1. Nejis Hair

**G-o-S: Hey y'all! I had an awesome idea for a fic and... umm... ya... weekly updates... if anyone has a specific question for a specific character either PM me or leace it in a review and ill do a chapter when I see fit.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, do I look like a frickin billionare to you?**

"Neji-kun." Tenten cooed. Neji rolled over on the bed of grass that he was laying in. He was looking at the stars. He had been doing that alot lately and he couldnt figure out why.

"What," Neji sleepily mumbled.

"Well, we've been married for a year now and-"

"No."

"What! You dont even know what I'm talking about!"

"These eyes arent just for decoration you know."

"Why dont you tell me?"

"Its an ancient Hyuuga secret."

"How your hair is so nice," scoffed Tenten.

"Yes," Neji answered.

"Aaw! Come on!"

"No."

"Please, please, ple-"

"Now your being just like Lee."

"-ease, please, please, please, pl-"

"I already said no!"

"-please, please-"

"ALRIGHT GODDAMNIT!!!" Tentens eyes went all wide and googly with shock and excitement.

"Really," whispered a shocked Tenten.

"Really really," quoted Neji. (AN: If you dont know where that is from then you havent lived...)

"Really?"

"Yes but didnt I already say that?"

"Really?"

"ALRIGHT!!!"

"EEE!" Tenten glompped Neji and went to prepare for the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tenten awoke the next morning bright and early to wait for Neji in their bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. After several hours a rather grumpy and sleepy Neji walked through the threshold. Tenten whipped out a video camera from seemingly nowhere and began filming.

"Oh god no! Please no, just put it down," whined Neji as he put his hands up to protect his face.

"Nope! I have to be able to relive this experince over and over and over again!"

"..."

"Lets get started!"

Tenten grinned while Neji groaned as he picked up a hairbrush and started to stroke his long, luxurious hair with it.

"Thats it???" Tenten yelled.

"No, theres more...unfortunately." Tenten pondered this last comment but decided to trust her husband. Neji walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Tenten happily followed suit. However along the way she looked out of her window and saw, what else, fangirls. She sighed and pressed a big red button on the wall. In big yellow block letters it said 'PUSH IN CASE OF EMERGENY'.

The girls screamed as hundreds, no, thousands of Rock Lee dolls fell onto them.

The dolls eyes seemed to brighten as tiny speakers on their backs cried out "YOUTH!!!" The girls screamed and ran away from the dolls. Tenten sighed once more and walked into the bedroom and saw Neji worshipping a golden idol.

"WHAT THE HELL," Tenten yelled, "THATS A FRICKIN GOLDEN IDOL OF-"

"Uchiha Itachi, I know."

"Yeah but, bu-, but-"

POOF! A cloud of smoke appeared in Neji and Tentens bedroom. Tenten fainted when the smoke dissapated and she saw Itachi menacingly step towards Neji. Itachi stopped in front of the Hyuuga long enough for Tenten to get up. Tenten looked at Itachi and reached into her weapons pouch. She started to throw senbon, kunai and various other objects at the Akatsuki member. The Uchiha sighed and dodged all of the flying objects. He turned to Neji and smiled.

"Like, Brother Neji," Itachi stated in a gayish manor, "We of the Awesome Men with Awesome Hair Soceity would like to give you some totally, like, awesome hair products!!!" Itachi smiled and held up some-

BEEP

SORRY NO PRODUCT PLACEMENT!!!!!

Neji took it with a smile as Tenten went to the other room to go get drunk, and destroy her video camera.


	2. Tentens Last Name

**G-o-S: ugh, no one is reviewing here! so i reposted it cuz it only had 41 page views and no faves so... wateva!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

"Okay I told you the secret to my great hair so now you have to tell me a secret of yours," Neji stated in an aloof manner.

"What secrets would I have," Tenten inquired, her brown eyes seeking an answer from her husband,.

Neji thought for a few seconds and slowly asked : "What is your last name?"

"Hyuuga, I AM afterall married to you."

"No I mean your maiden name."

"Tenten!"

"What?"

Tenten! I am a maiden and my name is Tenten!"

"NO! I meant your surname."

Tenten blanched.

"Uum, well, you see Neji-kun, i got a severe case of uum, amnesia, when I was young and my parents died shortly afterwards."

"Your parents were at our house two weeks ago."

Tenten grew more uncomfortable. "Uum... Those were my, uum, godparents?"

"Come on! Stop making excuses and tell me what your REAL last name is... I told you about my hair!"

"Ask something else then."

"No."

The two looked at eachother, neither one wanting to give up. But Tentens eyes qualied in comparison to the Byakugan.

"FINE! I'll tell you, this is my last name," groaned Tenten. She leaned over and whispered something in Nejis ear. His face went red and he bit his tongue so hard that it started to bleed. A rumble emanated from Neji. Its started from his toes, then eventually burst free from his mouth.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Neji hysterically laughed.

"Whats so funny about it," Tenten yelled.

"I cant gasp believe that youre gasp related to gasp him!"

"Related to who?"

"Winnie the Pooh!"

"Yeah so what! He's my second cousin on my mothers side. I got my hair from him!"

"I cant wait to tell everybody!"

Fire appeared in Tentens eyes as she whipped out several shurikan, two kunai and a katana from, well, everywhere an nowhere.

Neji, knowing his wifes profficiency with weapons, began pleading for his life.

"OH DEAR TENTEN-SAMA! I will never tell anyone for as long as I live BELIEVE IT! Oh shit not again!"

In a micro second a billion copywright laws and naruto clones appeared and beat Neji into a bloody pulp, leaving a confused tenten to tend to his wounds.


End file.
